Fashionably Randomized BLT Ficlets
by EchoGalen
Summary: Title says it all, folks. Completely random. Completely unrelated. Completely awesome. :3 BLT. Bo/Lauren/Tamsin
1. The Better Baker

"No, it says two cups water and one cup butter!" Bo Dennis shouted as she almost trampled over the light blonde. The brunette barely stopped the woman's hand before it spilled all of the contents of the measuring cup into the large silver bowl, and sighed after the woman pulled her hand away agitatedly.

"Maybe if someone could read fucking instructions," Tamsin said bitterly. She flipped back a strand of her fallen hair, that was pushed tightly into a bun, with the back of her overly whitened palm from the flour.

The bag the flour was housed in had a small hole in the bottom of it, and Tamsin had decided it would be smart, as to not rip the stupid thing, she was going to hold it from the bottom. For fear of the succubus taking over, Tamsin had ignored the material on her hands and continued to try to place in all the ingredients they had.

"You obviously weren't listening," Bo retorted, her arms crossed tightly around her chest. "Whatever, you've got all the stuff you need in there."

"Yeah, yeah, now it's time for the flour and then the actual cake mix." Tamsin pushed the succubus out of the way quickly to get to the fragile bag the flour sat in.

It wasn't every day that Lauren, Bo and Tamsin's loved one separately, had a very important break through in her research. Because of it, she had called Tamsin and told her of the good news, of how excited she was, and that she was wanting to celebrate when she got home. Too bad Lauren had told Bo the same thing, though not wanting to really celebrate with her, but simply friend to friend with possible benefits, and the succubus had driven over to the apartment immediately with the same plan in mind Tamsin had.

Lauren loved cake, though she didn't eat it often, and Tamsin had been wanting to make one of her favorites that evening for when she got home. The valkyrie had timed it accordingly, and knew she would have pulled it out exactly when Lauren walked through the door, but the Barbie next to her was interrupting her plans.

"I got this, you go and keep stirring," Bo said, her high heels clapping against the linoleum flooring as she tried to hurry beside Tamsin.

Both women reached the bag at the exact time, and both started to pull the already fragile and ripping bag in either direction.

"She's going to be walking in that door any minute now," Tamsin said aggressively, "if this cake isn't in that oven by the time she walks in, I'm going to-"

"Oh what," Bo interrupted, "you're going to stare at me to death?"

Tamsin's eyes went wide and she said, "What did you just-"

_riiip_

Both women, who were caught off guard, stepped back a few steps to get their footing again. It took them a few seconds to actually see what happened as, to their bewilderment, the air between them and above them was filled with white powder. The flour bag they had been fighting over had ripped in half, Tamsin holding one side, Bo the other, and with the valkyrie's last heated remark they had both pulled too hard. The fae looked dumbstruck at each other, and both turned suddenly when they heard a key being pushed into the lock of the door.

"Shit," Succubus and Valkyrie said simultaneously.

"You will not believe what I-" Lauren was saying happily, but one look into her beautiful kitchen, after placing her keys in the bowl by the door, stopped her dead in her tracks. "W-what happened?" She asked almost in a whisper.

White powder was _everywhere_! On Tamsin and Bo's head and faces, their bodies, and along almost every counter of the kitchen with the island in the middle being mostly covered.

"You see what happened was," Tamsin began, hiding the half ripped bag behind her and throwing it onto the floor.

"We were trying to, um, bake for you and, um," Bo also began, placing the ripped bag in front of her onto the island.

"And she-" Both women pointed at each other immediately and looked back toward Lauren, a small apologetic smile on either faces.

"Stop," Lauren said, her hand rising to her forehead, "it was sweet that you both tried to bake for me, but my kitchen is a mess and I want to celebrate. Both of you, up in my shower, now."

"Um," Both women said together, "you mean… like both of-"

"Now!"

"Right, right, on it."

Lauren watched as the women she loved equally ran to the stairs, Bo running as she always did- overly cute-, and Tamsin running as if her life depended on it. The doctor heard the water start and clothes being ripped off, some in fighting on what was going to happen first and who was going in, when Lauren sighed into her hand and placed her coat onto the banner of the stairs.

"Time to celebrate," a faintly singing Lauren Lewis said, before slowly ascending the stairs.

_fin_


	2. The Better Lover

"And those legs," Tamsin whistled as she looked out the windshield, making sure to keep her eyes locked forward and not on the fuming succubus in back.

The three of them, Tamsin, Bo Dennis, and Dyson, had been on stake out for some hack-job selling underfae on the black market and the night was waning ever so slowly. That was, however, until Tamsin began to list every body part Lauren had that she found… extra exquisite. She had been going for nearly two minutes without stopping and she could tell the succubus was getting annoyed.

Dyson, on the other hand, was found smirking into his hand as he tried to hide his smile. He looked over to Tamsin a few times, a light in his eyes, and a 'you're so going to get it' expression on his face. Tamsin's newest quip had awarded her with that same expression and she smiled to herself as she saw it given to her out of the corner of her eye.

"And that tongue trick she does," Tamsin sucked in a breath from just remembering it.

"What tongue trick?"

Tamsin looked over towards Dyson, who made an 'o' and looked back out the window, and said, "Before we kiss, she'll move her tongue at the end of her lips, just waiting for me to lock mouths. She's never done it with you? How frighteningly upsetting." Tamsin put her hand on the side of her temple and looked out the window with a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, well… I bet she's never done you on the kitchen island before," Bo challenged.

"Nope, succulette, because _I _did _her_ on the kitchen island just last week."

"Well… I'm not going to give you anymore ideas. Just in case you want to try the totally awesome ones that I have out."

The valkyrie scoffed and said, "Oh please. Like I couldn't rival anything you've done with the doc, ever."

"Maybe we should just call her and see who the better lover is," Dyson offered.

"Shut up," Both females said. They looked at each other and Tamsin turned forward so the succubus wouldn't see her grin again.

"Her eyes are the best," Bo said after a moments silence.

"Her eyes _are_ really nice," The valkyrie agreed.

"Her lips."

"Her smile."

"The way she smiles when she's said something completely nerdy."

"The way she'll geek out at the weirdest of times."

"Yeah…" Bo stopped and looked down at her fingers. "She's really lucky to have you, Tamsin."

The valkyrie heard the note of pain in the succubus' voice and whispered, "I'm glad to have her too." Moments of silence passed and Tamsin said, "I'm totally the better lover."

"Oh whatever," Bo said gleefully, happy that she could forget about her sadness for just a moment longer. Tamsin was really trying, and Bo was gracious.

"Yep, totally am. You know that little thing she does with her legs-"

"The way when she's about to reach orgasm-"

"Yeah, yeah! And she'll put her legs around your hips-"

"And she'll groan and moan like the sexiest thing ever!"

"It gets me every time!"

Their laughter echoed in the car and before they were done, Dyson's deadpanned voice cut through it.

"That was way too much information."

The women laughed harder, and they would continue to laugh until Dyson spotted the smuggler enter the domain.

It didn't matter who was better at what. All that mattered was that they both loved the human doctor, and both of them would never give that up lightly. They both loved Lauren Lewis, and that was the only thing that needed to be answered.

_fin_


	3. The Better Drinker

"Succulette, I could drink you under the table any time," Tamsin was saying as they walked into the bar of the Dal.

"Oh please, I'm going to win this and Lauren's going to see just how lame you are," Bo Dennis said, coming up right behind the valkyrie.

They had been competing for days for the beautiful blonde's attention, and affection, and the two fae had been running out of ideas. That was, until they heard Lauren would be at the Dal with Dyson, celebrating a very successful bone marrow transplant on the wolf. After they heard she would be there, they had gotten in their respective cars and driven the blocks to Trick's bar, fighting on the phone the whole way, until they got face to face- in which case, they kept fighting.

"Trick, bring the tequila and keep bringing it," Bo almost yelled, coming up to the bar. Trick eyed her and the valkyrie warily but rolled his eyes- he had also been swept up in the bickering the two fae had been doing- and began to poor shots.

"What are you two doing?" A male voice sounded behind them and the females turned with very different expressions on their faces.

"I'm about to beat Bo here in a little, healthy, drinking competition."

"Want to keep score?"

Dyson sighed and smiled into his beer. After taking a gulp he said, "Sure, why not. Trick, I need another pitcher."

"Coming right up."

"Bo, Tamsin, what are you doing here?" Lauren came up behind the trio and looked anxiously at the two women.

"Oh, um…" Bo looked over to Tamsin.

The valkyrie picked up the lost sentence smoothly and said, "Just a healthy round of drinks. Would you like one?"

"Uh, no thank you." Shaking her head she looked up at Dyson, "You shouldn't be standing for long periods of time."

Dyson put his index and middle finger to his forehead and saluted the blonde. "Just getting us another pitcher, doc."

Lauren smiled, looked back at the two females, and walked back to her seat. The valkyrie and succubus watched her go, both looking in the same area on the doctor's nice body, and back at each other.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

"And then Kenzi totally danced around in Dyson's body, I think she even touched his junk," A very, very drunk Bo said almost fifteen minutes later.

"Oh my- did you guys really switch bodies?" An even more drunk Tamsin marveled at the story she had been listening to.

"Yep, she claims she completely nailed it. Mm, Trick! Another shot!"

"Yeah, another shot!"

The women pounded their open palms onto the bar and Trick looked over with a sigh. Picking up the bottle that was left right in front of the women so they could pour it themselves, he poured them another shot, they had had more than the recommended dosage, and he left the bottle in their sight again. Picking it up, licking the back of their hands, and clinking glasses, they tilted back their heads and consumed the alcohol.

"Gah," Both women said as they chased down the alcohol with a very enticing lime.

"Okay, I-" Bo started but was cut off as she slipped off the bar stool. If not for Dyson there, she would have hit the ground hard, and he gently picked her back up and firmly planted her feet on the ground.

"Ha! That means I-" Tamsin said, before also falling down with the momentum her quickly raised arms gave her body, and she would have hit the ground too if not for Lauren behind her. Picking her up and placing her on the ground, Lauren looked up towards Dyson who nodded and silently agreed to take the women to their respective houses. Since Tamsin lived with Lauren, as the valkyrie had nowhere to live but her truck, the blonde piled the valkyrie into Dyson's car.

"Thanks again for driving us," Lauren said quickly as she got in the passenger seat.

"No problem. You should, you know, keep them in suspense tomorrow."

Lauren looked over at Dyson's smiling face and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, they're both going to ask you who won the shot battle."

"But… neither of them won."

Dyson looked over and winked, "Exactly."

Lauren understood what Dyson meant and began to smile herself as she winked at him and looked out the window. "Exactly."

_fin_


	4. The Better Kisser

"Who's the better kisser? Tamsin or me," Bo Dennis asked furiously as she walked up to Lauren at the bar. The emptiness of the neutral fae bar heightened Bo's words and Lauren was struck off guard long enough for Tamsin to walk through the door.

"Oh please, we all know who's the better kisser. Suck it up, succubus."

Bo rolled her eyes and stared at Lauren, waiting for an answer.

"Um.. I.." Lauren shrugged her shoulders and made a face.

"Look, I've kissed you succubus, and I can tell you Lauren's the better kisser. And since, low and behold, her and I have kissed on multiple occasions, I say I'm the better one, isn't' that right, doc." Tamsin smiled at the doctor as if she didn't just stir the pot even further, and back at Bo. Raising her eyebrows in a mock question, Tamsin looked at Bo as if she was an ant.

"Darlin' if you turn out to be the better kisser, it's only because you're way olde- how old are you again- I seem to have lost track of the centuries."

Lauren put up her hands as her former lover and her recent lover went head to head. "Enough," She said, holding them back with her own body between them. Looking up towards Bo she said, "You're an amazing kisser. I love kissing those lips." Turning to Tamsin she said, "You're also an amazing kisser. I could kiss you forever. That does _not_make you-"

"Ha! In your pretty dolled up face. She can kiss me forever, suck it!"

"Oh come on, that doesn't even count," Bo fumed as Tamsin pranced around as if she just won the world's longest chest match.

Lauren put her head in her hand and said, "Tamsin, if you don't stop, I'm revoking my words and you'll lose."

"Say what," Tamsin said dumbfounded, and immediately stopped her dancing.

"There will be no bickering anymore, do you hear me? You both are equal in that field, you got it. This has been going on for too long. I'm ending it here and now." Lauren looked daggers at Bo- who swallowed and put her hands up in a defensive gesture- and looked round at Tamsin, who did the same as the brunette.

"Now, I would like to sit here and enjoy my beer. Are there any more questions." It wasn't a question and she looked at both her lovers in turn.

"Nope, I'm good. You good? I'm good," Tamsin said, looking over to Bo and nodded vigorously. "We're just gonna… go." She turned, Bo on her heels, and they both walked out of the Dal without another word.

That was, however, until they thought they had gotten far enough out of Lauren's hearing range and they began bickering like children again. Lauren hid her eyes with her hand and groaned. It'd be another two weeks of fighting back and forth to decide who was better and she'd be stuck in the middle. She looked down at her beer and smiled regardless.

"Who's the better kisser, huh? I'll never tell."


	5. Topping Lauren

Lauren moaned as her nipples were hardened by the warm mouth around them, twirling around and around. She grabbed the valkyrie's blonde hair and twirled the locks around her fingers. Lauren moaned louder as she felt a pair of hands find their way into her sex. Glancing down, she saw her brunette lover kissing and licking Lauren's thighs, her fingers moving in and out of her. She dropped her head again as the blonde valkyrie's hand found her other breast and started to play, flicking to and fro, that nipple as her hand came up to rest in Lauren's hair.

This was pure heaven.

Lauren jolted when she felt the valkyrie's hand leave her nipple, travel down her stomach, and onto the nub, playing with it gently as the brunette continued working on her thighs and her folds. Lauren pushed the valkyrie from her breast and brought her to her mouth, sucking and biting her bottom lip, feeling the raw skin become puffed up. Lauren opened her eyes and looked into the beautiful green eyes of the blonde in her grasp.

The valkyrie really was stunning.

Lauren felt herself tense up as she reached the apex of her close climax. The valkyrie rubbed her hard, the brunette's fingers curled and pulled, and suddenly Lauren was convulsing with pleasure as the release ripped through her body. She smiled as the valkyrie descended on her mouth again and gave her a sloppy kiss.

Changing positions quickly, the brunette sat atop Lauren's stomach and the valkyrie took up position just in front of Lauren's sex. The blonde's tongue made long languid movements up and down Lauren's folds and she moaned as the brunette took up massaging her breast and kissing her neck and jawline. Tangling her fingers into the brunette's hair, Lauren was surprised when the woman expertly darted her tongue into her mouth, above and along her teeth, and bit down playfully on her lip. Her arousal peaked and the valkyrie felt it as Lauren's legs began to quiver.

The valkyrie inserted two fingers, curled immediately, and the brunette began to move her hips to the jagged movement Lauren's body made as she was thrust into. Pinching her nipples playfully, the brunette's mouth descended on the flesh and encompassed both nipples in her mouth. Lauren moaned louder and soon, she felt her legs begin to quiver drastically.

She was reaching her second climax. She just needed… a little more.

Yes!

There.

The valkyrie had taken her other hand and started to rub the place Lauren needed. Her breath hitched as she was about to climax again.

Almost there.

Almost there!

Almost there!

"Lauren! Lauren, wake up!"

"What-what I'm up, I'm up," The doctor yelped as she wiped drool from the side of her mouth and looked up at her lover. Lauren had fallen asleep again at her small research desk in her home, and her brunette lover had come over with coffee and probably a pep-talk. "I'm sorry," Lauren said as she smiled and looked up at Bo.

"It's okay…" Bo said, handing the blonde the coffee and a few packets of sugar. "It took me a while to wake you, are you okay?'

"Yes, Bo, I'm fine." The doctor said as she drenched her coffee in sweetener. "Just… experimenting." Lauren looked up at her girlfriend and smiled brightly.

A experiment that would be tested again, very, very soon.


	6. Topping Tamsin

"You like sex. I like sex. And you know Bo definitely likes sex. So, whaddya say?" Lauren Lewis was talking to the very attractive Icelandic blonde in the Dal Riata and she smiled sweetly after speaking.

The detective eyed her warily and looked around back towards the succubus. "And your territorial girlfriend doesn't care?"

"Not at all. We talked about it. She needs to feed and she says your chi is quite.. yummy. And I need to do an experiment testing her… feeding habits." Lauren's eyes twinkled as she looked over towards Tamsin. "One time thing. No strings attached. Just for fun." She trailed a finger over the defective's palm.

"Just for fun."

* * *

"Shit," Tamsin whispered as she felt Lauren's mouth around her lower parts. She would have grabbed the woman's hair and tugged her back up again, but her wrists were tied expertly above her and onto the bed's railing. The blonde had been working down there for a few minutes and Tamsin could already feel herself coming to the edge. It didn't help matters the succubus was drinking her chi from her lips while this was happening. Her body felt an undeniable attraction as the brunette's sexual energy was exuded into her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled her hips hard against the blonde's tongue. She breathed another sling of curses as Bo's mouth clamped against hers, taking even more of her energy, but damn did it feel good. Huffing from her recent climax, Tamsin looked down at the blonde who smiled as she licked the valkyrie's sex one last time, before bringing her hands around the woman's thighs leaving sloppy kisses as she went.

Tamsin's head hit the pillow under her and she eyed her tied hands wonderingly. If she slipped her thumb in the crevice, maybe she could get out of them and give the two women what for. It'd be even more interesting then, she thought.

The valkyrie looked up when she saw the couple change positions after a sweet kiss and play of the breasts. Tamsin smiled as Lauren came to sit on her stomach- just as in Lauren's dream- and the blonde's hair played nicely with the sides of her face. Her brown eyes looked Tamsin up and down and she smiled when the woman cursed as delicate fingers entered her. Lauren felt the valkyrie's muscles under her as the Icelandic blonde bent a ways upward, trying to see everything Bo was doing. The brunette's fingers were like magic, she thought sourly, as she fell back onto the pillow.

Lauren smirked and trailed her nails gently down Tamsin's incapacitated arms. Moving her head down a little ways, she touched noses with Tamsin and smiled as the valkyrie quickly reached up and caught their mouths together. Kissing sloppily, Tamsin's tongue rolled inside Lauren's mouth, over her teeth and lips, and the blonde repaid her with playing with the valkyrie's nipples.

"I'm going to pour my chi into her. You might want to watch out," Lauren heard her girlfriend say, a smile on her lips at how devious she was about to be, and back at Tamsin. The valkyrie had no idea how powerful the succubus' touch really was and Lauren saw it in her eyes.

Bending down to her ear, Lauren said sweetly, "You'll love it," before trailing soft butterfly kisses down the woman's ear and neck. Stopping to nibble on her neck, Lauren had to hold back a laugh as Tamsin almost screamed in ecstasy as Bo poured her energy into her. It must have been overpowering, even for someone like Tamsin, as Bo let it rip through the woman's sex through her body- instead of starting at maybe the neck and having it trail downward.

Tamsin breathed a string of curses, almost at a full yell, and she rocked her hips and body into Bo's moving fingers. Lauren felt her girlfriend grip Tamsin's side, just above her hip, and saw as her nails dug into the valkyrie's flesh. Smiling to herself, this was a very good experiment indeed, she pinched the woman's nipple and held her neck as she bit the side of it. Tamsin breathed even harder as Lauren did this, and her moan was music to Lauren's ears.

"Shit," Tamsin said, signaling to the couple she was near her second climax. Bo curled her fingers, sending another bout of energy into the valkyrie, and Lauren covered the woman's mouth with hers as she reached down and brushed Tamsin's sex. Tamsin howled and then convulsed with the sudden climax that ripped through her. It was stronger than any she had ever experienced before and she lay there, her hands tied, with a look of pure satisfaction on her lips in the minutes that followed.

Finally opening her eyes, she looked into brown ones. "I think I can get used to this.. experiment."

"The fun thing about experiments," Lauren smiled as the valkyrie tried to control her breathing, and she bent down to whisper in her ear again, "is you always have multiple hypotheses to follow."

And there were many, many hypotheses in Lauren's mind.

Oh so many.

_fin_

* * *

**Okay, that's the last one! Hope you enjoyed and sorry to all if you got the mail spam. Cheers!**


End file.
